Demon Eyes
by Sesshomarus Mate
Summary: What happens when you add a little more trouble into the gang? Yoko (original Character) hooks up with the group, and many secrets and surprises will be shared while the group continues their search for the jewel shards and Naraku! What will happen, next?


((Disclaimer: I do not own any right to InuYasha or the characters. I am merely using them to write an interesting and funny story since I love their personalities so much!))  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"For the last time Miroku I will not bare your child." Yoko yelled at a very stunned man laying on the ground holding his head.  
"Oww..you hit hard." Mirkoku says as he stands up. He bends down to pick up his staff.  
"Well you shouldn't be asking me to bare your child every five seconds." Yoko smiles, and swats a piece of raven hair out of her face.  
"Ahh.help.me!!" Shippo runs from the forest, and jumps into Yoko's arms. He then starts climbing up her arm to her shoulder and hides in her hair.  
"What's wrong?" Yoko asks but as soon as she saw Inu-Yasha burst from the forest she knew what was wrong.  
"You Little." Inu-Yasha growls and jumps toward Shippo. "NO.Inu-ya.." Yoko screams but is cut off when Inu-Yasha knocks her and Shippo to the ground. Shippo runs away from the "crash-site" and onto Miroku's shoulder.  
"You Baka!!" Yoko growls at Inu-Yasha. "Get off of me now!!" Yoko pushes him off of her and stands up brushing herself off.  
"What did you call me?" Inu-Yasha jumps up and glares at Yoko.  
"You heard me.You are a BAKA!" Yoko yells. "You did not just call me a Baka, Wench!" Inu-Yasha yells back.  
"You did not just call me a Wench!" Yoko glares at him. "You asshole."  
"What? You whore!" Inu-Yasha smirks thinking he won.  
"That's it your dead!" Yoko runs at him and tackles him to the ground. She sits down on his stomach and starts to punch his face and chest.  
"Get off..Hey stop it!" Inu-Yasha growls and flips Yoko off of him and onto the ground next to him. He jumps up and sits down on her back.  
"Ahh..you are really heavy..get off!" Yoko screams, and tries to scratch him. She realizes that she can't reach him. "Miroku help me."  
"Sorry.can't help you." Miroku smirks. Shippo jumps off of Miroku's shoulder and runs over to Inu-Yasha and starts pulling on Inu-Yasha's ears.  
"Shippo." Inu-Yasha growls and pushes Shippo off of his head. Shippo flies back and lands near Miroku's feet.  
"Inu-Yasha!!" Kagome calls for him, wondering where he is. "Where are you?"  
Shippo runs into the forest, and a few seconds later Kagome screams. "INU-YASHA! SIT!!!!"  
Inu-Yasha falls down onto Yoko, and they end up three feet under the ground.  
"Kagome!! You wench!!" Yoko and Inu-Yasha yell in unison.  
"Hey, Stop that!" They yell again in unison. "No you stop, hey! Stop it now!" They continue to yell at each other.  
Miroku walks over to the hole and looks down at them. "I could help you get out of there Yoko."  
"What's the catch, Miroku?" Yoko yells back at Miroku. She was beginning to have a hard time breathing.  
"The catch?? I am hurt. Why would you think there is a catch?" Miroku makes a very sad face and his voice sounds hurt.  
"There has to be a catch." Yoko yells back.  
"Hey don't yell so loudly, it hurts my ears!" Inu-Yasha yells at both of them. "Miroku just help us out!"  
"No sorry. I am only going to help Yoko out, and that is only if she bares my child." Miroku smirks and looks down into the hole.  
"Never!" Yoko yells. "I already told you no, No, NO, NO!"  
The spell was waring off slowing, soon Inu-Yasha was able to climb out of the hole. Yoko climbed out after him, an evil glare on her face. She then changes her face expression. She was smiling at Miroku.  
"Oh Miroku." Yoko says sweetly, her eyes sparkling softly.  
"What?" Miroku asks, backing away slowly.  
"Well I just wanted to tell you that I thought about it and I well, want to bare your child." Yoko says looking at Miroku and smiling softly.  
"YOU WHAT?" Miroku asks, his eyes bulging out with surprise.  
"I want to bare your child." Yoko takes a step toward Miroku.  
This whole time Inu-Yasha is just watching, his mouth wide with shock. "You what?" Inu-Yasha asks.  
"I want to bare Miroku's child."  
Miroku is jumping up and down really happy. "Yes!! So when do you want to well, you know?"  
"Right now is fine." Yoko continues to move slowing toward Miroku.  
Miroku gulps and looks at Yoko. "Now? Right here in front of everyone?"  
"Fine with me, unless you would rather do it somewhere else?" Yoko says putting her arms around Miroku.  
Kagome and Shippo walk out into the clearing where everyone one else was standing. "What's going on?" Kagome asks, she had Shippo in her arm and with the other she was dragging her big, no not big HUGE, yellow back pack.  
  
"Yeah what's going on? Why is Yoko hugging Miroku?" Shippo asks, looking really confused.  
"Come on Miroku, let's go somewhere where we can be alone." Yoko starts to pull Miroku into the forest.  
"yeah, alone is good." Miroku looks at Yoko. They walk for a few minutes and then stop by a hot spring.  
"This looks like a good place." Yoko looks at Miroku. "Don't you think so, sweetie?" her voice is soft as she speaks to him.  
"Yeah, its nice here." He looks around, his eyes not meeting hers.  
"Good." Yoko walks over to Miroku and starts to undo his robe.  
  
"What are you doing?" Miroku starts to back away, looking at Yoko.  
"Well I just thought." Yoko looks at him and smirks. "Oh I get it you never thought anyone would ever want to bare your child, so you are afraid." Yoko laughs softly looking at Miroku.  
"No I am not. I just wanted to go into the hot spring first. That's all." Miroku says and heads behind a large rock. "I'll undress here and you can undress over there."  
Yoko looks at the rock, she waits for the sound of water moving. When she finally hears the sound of the water rippling she smiles and calls out to Miroku. "You done?"  
"YES I am, are YOU?" Miroku clearly wanted to see her naked.  
"Almost." Yoko walks over to the boulder and leans against it so it looked like she was naked. "Done."  
Miroku looks up from the water he was in at her and he starts to blush furiously. "The water is really nice, why don't you join me?"  
"I will I just don't want you to see me yet." She blushes softly and looks at Miroku. "So will you turn around till I get in? Please."  
"Fine." He crosses his arms over his chest and turns around looking at the forest.  
Yoko walks out from behind the rock and picks up Miroku's clothes. She giggles softly and picks up his staff and taps the water with it. "Ready!"  
Miroku turns around and looks at Yoko, his mouth wide but no sound immerged. Yoko starts to walk away, his clothes in one hand and his staff in the other. "Wait those are my clothes!!" Miroku screams, he almost comes out of the water but then remembers he is naked. He moves back into the water and looks at Yoko.  
Yoko laughs and yells over her shoulder. "You should learn when to stop asking me to bare your child!" she laughs evilly and continues to walk away into the forest. "Good night sweetie!" She giggles and walks out of sight. She can hear him screaming for his clothes and that she will pay.  
She laughs all the way back to camp. Kagome and Shippo look up when she walks out of the dark forest. The sun was very close to setting and Kagome had Ramen noodles cooking in a big pot over a bright fire. Inu-Yasha was sitting anxiously next to the fire looking at the pot intently, like if he looked away the food would disappear.  
"Where is Miroku?" Kagome asks, she then sees Miroku's clothes in her hands. "And what are you doing with his clothes?"  
Yoko looks at Kagome, then at Shippo, then at Inu-Yasha who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, and he probably didn't even know she was back. "Paying a joke on him." Yoko sits down next to Inu-Yasha and sighs softly. She accidentally leans against Inu-Yasha, and when she looks at Kagome she sees that Kagome had a really jealous look on her face.  
Yoko smiles and thinks to herself. 'This could be really fun, for both Kagome and I!' ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~` Thank you for reading! Please Review! Any comments that you think will make the story better are open. Good or Bad! Thanks again!! 


End file.
